


All Of Maul’s Ideas

by Clone_of_Baby_Yoda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All the other characters are mention, Clones, From Maul’s POV, Gen, Maul gets annoyed, Obi-Wan can never die, Padawan Anakin Skywalker (sometimes)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone_of_Baby_Yoda/pseuds/Clone_of_Baby_Yoda
Summary: All Maul‘s ideas to try and kill Obi-Wan Kenobi
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Kudos: 13





	All Of Maul’s Ideas

Day 1: That stupid Kenobi, how dare he think I’m died I will get my revenge but how? Hmmmm maybe by making a trap...ah yes that’s perfect! But before I do that I should get new legs.

Day 2: I just made self some new legs now would a trap work? Maybe not. How about attacking him by maybe... bounty hunters.

Day 3: Argh those bounty hunters are sooooooo bad, it’s just a single man like how hard could it be. Many what should I do? I still have my lightsaber, maybe I should create a mass murder, that will get his attention.

Day 4: These new legs are terrible, I need to get new one sooner or later. Anyway, how to kill Kenobi, how to kill Kenobi... yeah I got nothing today. 

Day 5: Today I know what to do. Poison! ...... wait, where do I get poison?

Day 6: what if I sneak into the Jedi temple and spy in Kenobi. I won’t attack him but I will get information about to use. Yup that’s great. Now how do I sneak into a room full of Jedi with these fucking legs. I hate this.

One Sneaking is mission later...

Day 7: That was horrible, I should never do that again. Oh wait I almost for get I found out that Kenobi has a new Padawan, Padawan Skywalker is that his new. Maybe I should bring him to the dark-side. 

Day 8: I forgotten it yesterday but I remember, his Padawan seem like a good ummm companion. He may be use to me.

Day 9: what can I do to kill that man. Ok I need his apprentice.

Day 10: Don’t know what to...

Day 11: Still thinking.

Day 12: Ok I need to lure Skywalker is a trap and turn him to a Sith.

Day 13: I finally got all of the thing I need now to get there attention... kill.

Day 14: That fucking Kenobi, always there to save Skywalker. When I see those two (but mainly Kenobi) I will make them suffer for days until I finally kill them both, out of enjoying. 

Day 15: KKKEEENNNOOOBBBIII!!!!


End file.
